


Something Different

by foreverwritingaround



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reverse Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwritingaround/pseuds/foreverwritingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vriska Serket, we are sending you away because of all the terrible things you have done to us in the past. You need a break from us, so we are sending you to earth,” Kanaya Maryam stood over the other girl with her arms crossed angrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

“Vriska Serket, we are sending you away because of all the terrible things you have done to us in the past. You need a break from us, so we are sending you to earth,” Kanaya Maryam stood over the other girl with her arms crossed angrily.

“Yeah Vriska, you need to leave after what you did to Sollux and me. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair,” Aradia Megido stood there as well, looking at the cerulean blooded troll with sad eyes, “don’t worry, we’re sending you to where John lives, so it won’t be that bad.”

Vriska looked up at them with daggers in her eyes, “you can’t do this to me. Why are you even bothering with punishing me now after it’s been so long? Everybody is alive again just get over it. Let it all be the past.”

Kanaya shook her head, “no Vriska, these are crimes we cannot simply overlook. They are not something we can put behind us.”

Vriska stood up and readied her mind to manipulate them, but it was already too late. She felt a pulling sensation around her body, and then lost consciousness after a few moments.

***

Vriska opened her eyes and sat up in an unfamiliar place. She heard a rustling sound behind her and stood up in a whirl, hissing. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight before her.

“So there’s a monster in my room? Ha, I'm not afraid of any stupid monster. Where’d you even come from? I checked under my bed, there’s no other dimension under there, and I checked in my closet and there’s not enough room for you to have come from there. The door is still closed as a matter of fact.”

“Monster, I'm not a monster I'm a-”

“Are you speaking monster? I can’t understand monster. It must be an interesting language, monster. Can you even understand me? Well you probably aren’t even real so it doesn’t really matter. So monster, what are you doing here anyways? What do you want from me? There’s other kids that would be more scared of you than I am! I'm not scared at all monster.”

“I just said I'm not a-”

“Well I still don’t understand you monster. You sound very growly and sort of hissy, like a snake. Monster isn’t a very pretty language!”

Vriska threw her hands up in the air in annoyance at the boy and turned around, dragging her hand through her hair before turning around again, “my name isn’t monster its-”

“Oh by the way monster, do you have a name?”

“Vriska.”

“Vris-ka? Vriska? Well that’s a nice enough name I guess. My name is John! John Egbert at your service! But I bet you already knew that, because you were hunting me right mons- I mean Vriska.”

 Her jaw dropped. What had Kanaya and Aradia done to her? She stomped up to the bed and stared angrily down at the boy in disbelief. John was not a little wriggler child, he was older than this surely. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, hoping the child would be gone and her John would be sitting there. Instead, the kid was grinning up at her stupidly like nothing was wrong. She felt like smacking him, but instead sat down and poked his cheek.

“Hey so you are real. Gosh, a real life monster at my disposal! What should we do? Scare people? Are there other monsters?!” He gasped a little and rang his hands, “will you take me to the monster world? Like in Little Monsters? Will I meet Howie Mandel? I WANT TO MEET HOWIE MANDEL!!”

“Who the hell is Howie Mandel?”

“Well this will not do. We can’t have this whole ‘you can talk to me’ thing now can we? I should teach you how to speak English. How does that sound Vriska?”

The troll scratched her ear and shrugged with a nod.

“So you can understand me! Wonderful, we should begin your lessons as soon as possible. We can teach you everything Vriska! Everything you need to know about English and not being a monster.”

Vriska rolled her eyes and poked him again, getting a giggle out of the boy. She stood up and stretched, smoothing her shirt down and tugging at her flannel until she had a thought. She pantomimed writing at him until his eyes brightened and he nodded.

“Yeah you’re right! You could maybe write what you have to say or draw it out! I mean, maybe you write in monster as well and speak it, so you might as well try to draw it out,” he let out a gasp, “but this means I’ll have to teach you the alphabet too won’t I? This is so exciting I’ve never been a teacher before! Maybe I can teach you everything I know about movies and pranks and-”

“John,” Vriska gave him a stern look to silence the boy but she was met with a gasp and his widening eyes.

“You said my name! You said my _name_! This is so exciting you’re already learning oh my goodness I mean seriously you are so smart give me five!”

He held up his hand expectantly and she slapped her hand on his gently. He smiled and then yawned largely, smacking his lips a couple of times and taking off his glasses as if to settle down.

“Wait, you need something to sleep on,” he stood up and ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a Ghostbuster’s sleeping bag and a pillow, “here you go Vriska! There’s your sleeping bag and a pillow for you to sleep in. if you need anything else I can get it for you in the morning. My dad doesn’t bother me because it’s summer break. I look forward to teaching you Vriska!”

With this he curled up and seemed to fall asleep instantly. Vriska held up the sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor. She scooted herself into it and fluffed the pillow, wondering what it was for. She laid down on it and was taken by its softness; she’d never slept on one before.

_This is going to be wonderful. Kanaya and Aradia really did it this time didn’t they? Throwing me into space without even getting their timelines right. Couple of prime idiots, those two. I wonder how I'm going to get home from this place. I can’t stay forever, not with this mini John and his freaky shenanigans. When I get home I’ll rip her damn head off for this._

Then she drifted into a fitful sleep.

 

 


End file.
